


Persistence of Memory

by septimalShenanigans



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septimalShenanigans/pseuds/septimalShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heroes of Time got to have a rottweiler grip on sanity or the weird shit would break them, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persistence of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by someone's rumination I saw on tumblr to the effect that if SBAHJ the Moive exists post-scratch, it might mean that Dave remembered everything because Terezi's terrible doodles inspired him to draw it.
> 
> This was meant to be a drabble but it got away from me. It's built on shaky speculation and probably not very well thought out, but I liked the mood.

You remember it all. It’s fragmented like the screen of a broken phone, distorted like melting clocks, but it’s all there.

Jade remembered too. Time and Space get the weird shit. But she said it was dangerous to talk about it, and you’re still no good at feelings-jamming anyway.

On the other side of the scratch the feelings are reversed. You can recall snorting under your breath at some dumbass scrawled gif but now it’s all these raking claws of shame and regret and fucking _hell_ was that really you trying to flirt?

It was but it wasn’t.

You wait for the internet to come of age. At last you put up your offerings of porkchop grins and jpeg artifacts—you remember doing this _even though you were thirteen and it wasn’t you_ —and the kids who are too happy for Achewood but too ironic for XKCD eat it up. Eventually someone links to it on Reddit at exactly the right second and you have to get a new webhost. Three months later you’re getting pestered for movie rights.

You let them have it. You don’t have much time left anyway—not in this timeline. They cram it full of BCcorp product placement and slap up some billboards. (Hah. Ben fucking Stiller.)

The author is a complete recluse: Nobody wants to know that the guy behind SBAHJ is a geezer who by all rights should be completely befuddled by the interwebtubes.

Nobody wants to hear that _actually, it was inspired by this alien chick I talked to in an alternate reality._

It almost makes you angry that you’re not schizophrenic or something, because seriously, this shit is straight up express crazy train to what the fuck town, population practically infinite, all alternate timeline you.

Nope. Way too sane. Heroes of Time got to have a rottweiler grip on sanity or the weird shit would break them, right? Even if it doesn’t look that way because you’re always in the _wrong_ time.

You remember the sword in your Bro’s gut. The cold sweat in your hand as you clutched Rose’s. But why is it the images of lopsided doodled-on sunglasses and teal letters spelling H3H3H3 that stick the most?


End file.
